Rivets are widely used in the construction of vehicles and equipment. Rivets are also used for many repair applications particularly in the aviation industry. Crimps are widely used particularly for repairing linage such as power lines. Riveter tools are used for setting riveting multi-piece fasteners such as pop rivets. The tools are specifically designed for setting a particular rivet design. Setting a rivet can require a significant amount of force, exceeding 10,000 PSI, to be applied to the fastener, consequently riveter tools for larger rivets are typically heavy, bulky, often requiring an external power source such as a pneumatic supply, and typically incorporating complex hydraulics. Alternatively, manually powered tools often require repetitive pumping action of manual levers so as to achieve the required forces on a work piece for proper installation of the rivet. Rivet setting tools are utilized in many manufacturing and maintenance applications. In maintenance applications, the tools are often used in field locations that are absent power sources or applications presenting awkward access for external electric or pneumatic supply lines. Additionally, manually powered tools are fatiguing for the user. Ideally, a rivet setting tool required for the typical maintenance application such as aircraft and vehicle repair should be lightweight, self powered and provide sufficient load capacity to set rivets. Similar limitations are presented when using crimping tools, again, particularly in maintenance applications such as power line repair.
What is needed is an improved hand power tool being self powered, lightweight, and adaptable for riveting and crimping applications whilst also providing sufficient load force for setting large rivets and crimps used in manufacturing and field maintenance operations.